Noche de confesiones
by Zary CG
Summary: –No te odio, Granger.- el rubio sonrió de lado. –Yo tampoco te odio, Malfoy.- sonrió la leona, llamándolo de nuevo por su apellido –Deberías. Pero solo Merlín sabe en realidad cuanto me alivia escuchar que no lo haces.


_**Asi queee... aqui estoy. Mi primer Dramione :') Estoy tan feliz jajaja espero de todo corazón tener algun lector de aquellos que antes me seguian, he abandonado mucho esto...y es que, bueno debo admitirlo... llevo años sin escribir. Si! años! literalmente. pero espero que les guste lo que leeran :)**_

_**Bueno yo mejor cierro la boca(? Que disfruten la lectura! **_

_**(Por cierto, se situa en el sexto año de nuestros queridos personajes, justo antes de que Dumbledore... bueno, ya saben :'c )**_

* * *

**_Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. la pequeña escena a continuación, es producto de mi nueva obsesión con estos dos personajes._**

* * *

**Noche de confesiones**

La castaña le daba mil vueltas. ¿Cómo, por las barbas de Merlín, había terminado en esa situación? Encerrada. Con Draco Malfoy. ¿Por qué ella? ¿Acaso el universo la odiaba?

Y el rubio, desde luego, no estaba nada contento. Sabía que esto era obra de Pansy, una treta que le había salido mal, y una sangre sucia había terminado encerrada con él, en lugar de Pansy.

–Tenemos que salir de aquí– declaro Hermione.

–Gracias por señalar lo obvio, Granger. Pensé que eras la más brillante de nuestra generación– Le contesto Malfoy con voz fría. Hermione se paseaba de un lado a otro por el baño de prefectos, incomoda.

–Quiero decir que hay que buscar la manera de salir, no solo sentarnos a esperar que vengan a sacarnos. – contesto poniendo los ojos en blanco, y volvió a pensar "¿_Yo que hice para merecer esto? ¡Solo quería relajarme un rato y tomar un baño!"_

– ¿Y qué propones?– Draco se veía (y se sentía) bastante cansado. Había sido un largo día, muchos deberes y nada de interés. Una misión y tantos obstáculos… solo quería descansar como se debe, por una sola noche aunque fuera. Sin preocuparse, sin los recuerdos de las cosas que había sido obligado a hacer, que venían cada noche, en forma de pesadillas. Claro estaba, que esa noche no era _su_ noche.

– No lo sé, Draco. Quien haya encantado la puerta para sellarla, lo hizo muy bien–admitió Hermione, derrotada.

Draco suspiro y se levantó los puños de la camisa. Un gesto inconsciente que hacia cuando estaba ansioso. Fue entonces cuando la castaña detuvo su paseo por el baño, fijándose en la conocida marca en el brazo izquierdo del chico. La sorpresa se instaló en su rostro y el rubio (que no sabría describir que fue lo que eso lo hizo sentir) se maldijo por tal descuido, después de tanto cuidar que nadie la notara.

–Borra esa expresión de tu rostro, Granger. Todos saben que solo era cuestión de tiempo.-espeto Draco, irritado por la mirada de la chica sobre él.

Hermione que hasta el momento tenía la boca ligeramente abierta, la cerró y levanto la barbilla.

–Lo siento – ¿Por qué, exactamente, se disculpaba? ¿Por qué sabia del riesgo que corría el slytherin? O ¿Por qué al fin se convirtió en algo que ella repudiaba? Ni ella misma lo sabía. – Es solo que eres muy joven, Draco. A penas y has vivido. Y no puedo creer, no sabía, que estuvieras tan ansioso por unirte a ellos.

Eso a Draco le molesto, más de lo que, según él, lo hacia la misma Hermione. Se puso de pie, y camino amenazadoramente hasta la castaña arrinconándola contra el muro detrás de ella.

–Tú no sabes nada, Granger. Así que por una jodida vez en tu vida, deja de pretenderlo no sabes porque lo he hecho. No sabes por lo que he pasado. No te atrevas a juzgarme y desde luego no trates de entenderlo.

Hermione noto la inquietud del chico y decidió que quería ayudarlo, como pudiera. A pesar de ser, bueno… Draco Malfoy.

–Pues entonces explícamelo.

–Yo no tengo porque darle explicaciones a una sangre sucia como tú.- dijo el slytherin, queriendo zanjar el tema.

Hermione lo miro altiva, solo una chispa de dolor tras sus ojos avellana y contesto:

–Me has llamado así, cada que tienes la oportunidad desde segundo año, Malfoy. Ya no me afecta de ninguna manera.

El chico la miro, y pensó en que su intención no era lastimarla o hacerla sentir mal, eso solo era un extra. Si la llamaba así, era solo porque eso es lo que es. Nacida de muggles. Una sangre sucia. Lo que desde temprana edad su padre le había enseñado a despreciar. Y en el caso de esta castaña, lo que se esforzaba por lograr. Despreciar a Hermione Granger. Aunque no con mucho éxito, pero eso sí, muy bien disimulado.

La leona sostuvo su mirada. Ella no podía obligarlo a hablar con ella. Pero en verdad esperaba poder ayudarlo, aunque fuera solo escuchándolo desahogarse de aquello que, ella notaba, lo atormenta tanto. Draco aun la miraba, y ya fuera por el cansancio o por la propia castaña frente a él, bajo la guardia un poco, el realmente no tenía que explicarle nada, pero _necesitaba_ hacerlo.

La tensión y el miedo estaban acabando con él. Suspiro, y despegando su mirada de la castaña regreso al lugar donde había estado sentado y se deslizo de nuevo hasta el suelo. Cerrando los ojos, pensó por donde debería comenzar. Después de unos momentos hablo.

–No me uní a ellos porque estuviera ansioso por hacerlo. No te niego que hubo un tiempo en que pensé que era lo correcto, y que paso por mi mente la idea, o quizás el deseo, de ser como ellos, de ser como mi padre. Así era hasta que… hasta que él volvió. Quiero decir, cuando _realmente _ volvió. No es un secreto que el señor oscuro ha reunido un ejército considerable y que justo ahora, las cosas están bastante mal en el mundo mágico… y en mi familia. Estoy consciente de que sabes que hace algunos meses mi padre fallo en una tarea que le encomendó y ahora el señor tenebroso me ha pedido… me ha ordenado, que haga algo que yo realmente no quiero hacer.  
"Fui obligado a torturar y asesinar personas inocentes durante las vacaciones. He visto cómo funcionan las cosas con el señor oscuro, y no me gusta. Desde pequeño me inculcaron la idea de que los Malfoy somos superiores a los demás, solo por ser de sangre pura. – La miro– No te llamo sangre sucia con afán de lastimarte, Granger. Me enseñaron que la pureza de la sangre es lo más importante, y si te llamo como lo he hecho tanto tiempo, es, bueno, solo la constatación de un hecho. En fin, ver a mi padre rebajado por el señor oscuro me lleno de rabia y me hizo darme cuenta que todo lo que me enseñaron es mentira, y de que estamos del lado equivocado, con creencias equivocadas.

–Y ¿entonces porque no…?- comenzó a hablar la castaña.

– ¿Porque no cambio de equipo? No es tan fácil, Granger. La vida de mi familia está en mis manos.

Hermione, al escuchar esto se quedó sin palabras, aunque no tan sorprendida esta vez. La castaña se puso en su lugar, e imagino a su padre, su madre, amenazados por el mago más tenebroso de la historia, sin ninguna otra alternativa más que seguir sus órdenes, para mantenerlos con vida. Y se dio cuenta al fin, que entendía al rubio. No debió ser fácil para él, ver a su padre humillado y rebajado por Voldemort, no con semejante orgullo que se carga esa familia. Sin saber muy bien porque, Hermione se acercó al slytherin y se sentó a su lado, aun había algo que él no le decía, y al parecer, era aquello lo que lo inquietaba tanto.

–Draco, – lo llamo la castaña – ¿qué fue lo que te pidió que hicieras?

Al rubio no le pasó desapercibido que la castaña lo llamo por su nombre, pero no hizo ningún comentario al respecto. Le gusto el tono tranquilizador con que lo dijo.

–No es algo de lo que pueda hablar, Granger.- cerro los ojos el chico, y recostó la cabeza contra la pared.

–Bueno… ya me hablaste sobre cosas que, supongo yo, nadie más en esta escuela sabe. Y lo creas o no Draco, no hablare con nadie de esto.

Él le lanzo una mirada elocuente a lo que ella respondió poniendo los ojos en blanco.

–No, ni siquiera con Harry o Ron.

–Estoy convencido que en cuanto te confiese que es lo que tengo que hacer, y después de lograr salir de aquí, obviamente, iras corriendo con Dumbledore a advertirle.

La chica no quiso responder de inmediato, con temor a contradecirse a sí misma. Él tenía algo de razón. Aunque todo dependía de la gravedad del asunto, ella decidiría si contarle a alguien de su charla con el slytherin. Ella ya tenía una vaga idea, de lo que el chico tenía que hacer, tenía que ver con los últimos sucesos, eso lo veía. La maldición a Katie Bell, el envenenamiento accidental de Ron. Ya lo suponía. Pero se negaba a avanzar con la idea. Por eso presionaba al rubio a su lado. Necesitaba que el disipara esa estúpida idea. Necesitaba saber que Draco no era un asesino. Pero sabía que él no le diría nada. Su orgullo no lo permitiría. Mucho menos aún, si él sabía que ella lo delataría a la primera oportunidad. Y ella aun no sabía si de verdad haría eso. Al final termino diciendo algo que, de hecho, era la verdad.

–Draco, tú no me conoces en realidad, yo no traiciono a alguien que confía en mí.

Negando un poco con la cabeza, Draco le contesto:

–Eres estúpida Granger. No es un juego o una travesura. No estoy hablando de algo por lo cual me darían un simple castigo de escuela. Está a punto de estallar una guerra, y tú le eres leal a tu bando y yo, lo quiera o no, le soy leal al mío.- replico el rubio en tono calmado, sin percatarse de que esta última parte era una mentira. Draco no le era leal al señor tenebroso, ni lo seria jamás. Cualquier cosa que haya hecho, o que fuera a hacer, seria en contra de su voluntad, seria simplemente por salvarse a sí mismo y a su familia.

-Debe haber algo que…

–No hay nada que hacer, Hermione. – Suspiro el rubio casi con resignación, llamándola finalmente por su nombre de pila. – Por más vueltas que le des, ni siquiera tú, la bruja más inteligente del colegio, puede hallar una solución.

Por supuesto que debía haber algo, de eso la castaña estaba segura. Siempre hay otra opción. Volvió a repasar las palabras del chico en su mente y algo le llamo la atención, lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

– ¿Por qué me miras así?

–Acabas de aceptar que soy la estudiante más inteligente en Hogwarts.- señalo con una ceja levantada, y media sonrisa. Eso era nuevo, Draco admitiendo no solo que ella es más inteligente, si no también que es una bruja, es algo que ella nunca pensó que pasaría.

–Bueno, - él se encogió de hombros y aparto la mirada- es la verdad.

–No solo eso, también me llamaste bruja…- esta vez levanto ambas cejas la castaña.

–También es verdad Hermione. Ya te he dicho que todo este asunto me ha hecho replantearme muchas cosas. Aunque bueno, es una ironía de hecho, que una hija de muggles sea tan sobresaliente en la magia- lo dijo sin malicia alguna, simplemente diciendo lo que pensaba.

La castaña no pudo evitar sonrojarse, no estaba acostumbrada a escuchar cumplidos hacia su persona, y mucho menos que fuera el príncipe de slytherin quien se los dedicara.

–Draco…- lo llamo la castaña y el la miro, estaban muy cerca y él pudo apreciar las pocas e imperceptibles pecas que salpicaban su nariz, pudo apreciar también sus labios, y esos ojos avellana que lo miraban con timidez mezclada con confusión.

– ¿Sí, Hermione?- pregunto mirándola detenidamente.

-¿Que te ordeno hacer?-retomo ella el tema y el rubio cerro los ojos.

–Ya no quiero hablar de eso. No hoy. No ahora, por favor.- pidió con una nota suplicante en su voz, lo cual sorprendió a Hermione, quien se dio por vencida, pero necesitando que Draco supiera, que siempre había otras opciones.

–De acuerdo. Solo, Draco… mírame.

El abrió los ojos y ella tenía sus ojos fijos en él.

–No tienes que hacer nada. ¿De acuerdo?

Él asintió. Y se quedó así, en completo silencio. Acariciando cada rasgo de ella con su mirada gris. No supo que fue lo que lo llevó a decir lo siguiente, tal vez fuera, que estaba demasiado cansado como para seguir disimulando frente a ella, al menos por esa noche.

–No te odio, Granger.- sonrió de lado.

La castaña se sorprendió tanto, que no atino a decir nada durante unos segundos, ¿qué debería decir? ¿Que ella si lo odiaba, por humillarla e insultarla tantos años? O peor, ¿que a pesar de todo eso ella no lo podía odiar, que siempre le pareció interesante e inteligente? Al final no se decidió por ninguna de las dos, saber más sobre él, aunque fuera tan poco, hizo pensar diferente acerca de él.

–Eso no importa, Draco.- ella solo quería disfrutar de lo que pasaba en ese momento, ambos coexistiendo sin insultos, comentarios hirientes o intercambio de hechizos.

–Sí importa. Tal vez mañana pase lo inevitable, aquello a lo que tememos y que cambiara todo.- el rubio estaba divagando, todo el peso de aquella tarea encima, más las noches sin dormir eran demasiado para un chico de su edad.

–Yo tampoco te odio, Malfoy.- sonrió la leona, llamándolo de nuevo por su apellido

–Deberías. Pero solo Merlín sabe en realidad cuanto me alivia escuchar que no lo haces.

– ¿Por qué?- se extrañó la castaña.

–Eres una mente brillante, Hermione, y eso es algo refrescante entre todos los alumnos mediocres de esta escuela

–De hecho, Draco, pienso lo mismo de ti, y debería agregar que siempre me has parecido… interesante.

–Bueno, es que de hecho lo soy.- le lanzo una mirada sarcástica. Y ahí estaba, aquel chico arrogante al que ella estaba acostumbrada, solo que sin los habituales insultos.

Hermione rodo los ojos, pero sonrió. Prefirió cambiar de tema, antes de que la tranquilidad que los había acompañado se esfumara.

–Y dime, ¿Ya se te ha ocurrido algo para salir de aquí, Malfoy?

-En realidad no. Pansy suele ser muy buena con los hechizos cuando se trata de acorralarme. Aunque bueno, antes en realidad no habría querido escapar tan pronto. – se giró a mirarla y le sonrió. - De hecho, aun no quiero hacerlo.

La castaña, para variar, se sonrojo de nuevo. Y es que esa noche estaba recibiendo bastantes sonrisas del slytherin, sonrisas que a ella, se estaba dando cuenta, de que le gustaban mucho.

–Pero no podemos quedarnos aquí hasta que alguien se dé cuenta que no estamos por ningún lado, Draco.

–No lo haremos, lo más seguro es que el hechizo se desvanezca al amanecer, o tal vez antes.

Ella asintió, no tan convencida. Y después le sonrió.

– ¿Entonces dices que aún no quieres salir de aquí?

–Jamás habría pensado que quedar atrapado contigo en el baño de prefectos me gustaría tanto.

– ¿De verdad?

–De verdad, Granger.

Ella le sonrió. Este Draco definitivamente le gustaba, hasta podría acostumbrarse a él.

Draco se rio suavemente y negando con la cabeza dijo en voz baja para sí mismo –Weasley es un completo idiota.

El cambio de tema tan repentino le borro la sonrisa y la hizo fruncir el ceño.

– ¿Puedo saber a qué se debe ese comentario?- pregunto confundida. Por alguna razón, se había olvidado por completo del pelirrojo. El hecho de que Draco lo mencionara le hizo darse cuenta de eso mismo, de que había estado fuera de sus pensamientos después de semanas sin sacárselo de la cabeza.

– ¿Me negaras que es cierto?- le sonrió Malfoy con burla.

–No me respondas una pregunta con otra.

–Y tú no evadas mi pregunta- siguió sonriendo.

La castaña suspiro. Lo que menos quería era hablar del chico que quería, con este otro chico que apenas y conocía (y que definitivamente algo le hacía sentir).

–Admito que, a veces Ronald no es muy brillante que digamos. Pero yo no lo describiría como un idiota.- salto en defensa de su amigo.

–Por supuesto. Pero solo dices eso porque no lo ves de una manera objetiva, Hermione.

– ¡Ay, por favor Draco! Pero si tú lo odias solo por ser amigo de Harry.

–No lo odio solo por eso. Lo odio además, por no darse cuenta de la increíble chica que eres, y hacerte a un lado por la superficial de Lavender Brown.

Hermione se quedó sin palabras. De nuevo. Boqueo como un pez durante unos segundos, buscando como responder a eso. Draco se echó a reír. Una risa cansada y aun así encantadora.

–Sí, Hermione. Me he dado cuenta. Medio Hogwarts se dio cuenta. Y debo decir que, pensé que siendo… bueno, tú, serias más inteligente y no te enamorarías de él.

La leona lo miro horrorizada.

–Eso no es algo que a ti te incumba, Draco.

–Lo sé.- se encogió de hombros. – solo te estaba comentando lo que pienso acerca de eso. – Zanjo el tema el rubio - Pero bueno, basta de esto, es tarde creo que deberías intentar dormir. – sugirió el slytherin, pensando que era lo mejor, antes de que el cansancio lo hiciera decir cosas que no debía. Como lo adorable que se veía Hermione con el ceño fruncido.

Hermione no creía poder dormir, estando Draco tan cerca de ella, aunque ella en realidad no quería que él se alejara, no esa noche. Pero cuando él se levantó, doblando su capa para después dársela a Hermione y alejarse hacia el ventanal del otro lado del baño, comprendió que no haría el intento de dormir, como él mismo sugirió. Se levantó y lo siguió.

– ¿Tu no dormirás?- pregunto la leona, tocando levemente el brazo del chico.

–Llevo semanas sin poder dormir como se debe, Hermione. Es inútil intentarlo siquiera.

–Pero, te ves cansado. No pierdes nada con acostarte aunque sea.- deslizo su mano hasta la muñeca del chico e intento jalarlo para que regresaran al sitio donde habían estado.

El slytherin sonrió con picardía. Decidiendo poner incomoda a la chica comento:

– ¿Estas insinuando que debería acostarme contigo?- la castaña se sonrojo violentamente y se quedó con la boca abierta, escandalizada. El soltó una breve risa, dándose cuenta que esta manera de molestarla le agradaba mas, que insultarla – Hermione, eras tan inocente.- le toco levemente la mejilla – Estoy bromeando. Anda vamos a dormir.

Él se adelantó unos pasos, y ella lo siguió. Se acomodaron en el piso, uno al lado de otro con algunos centímetros separándolos. Ella tenía la capa de él como almohada.

–Buenas noches, Draco- dijo la leona en voz baja ya medio adormilada. Se desvelaba seguido por estar estudiando, y tarde o temprano necesitaba recuperar las horas de sueño que perdía. Esa era una de las noches en que caía rendida sin querer.

–Buenas noches, Granger.- le contesto el chico con media sonrisa en el rostro, y esos ojos grises fue lo último que vio Hermione antes de quedarse dormida.

Él siguió mirándola durante un rato, sin poder creer que la chica a la que tanto había molestado durante años, lo había hecho abrirse, hablar de sus preocupaciones y sus miedos. Él sentía, como si se hubiera metido bajo su piel.

Esa noche hubo una tregua no declarada entre ambos. Y habían llegado a conocerse un poco más, detrás de esos insultos y actitudes tan hostiles. Hermione conoció al chico que se preocupaba por sus padres, y se atormentaba por estar entre la espada y la pared, entre lo que tenía que hacer, y lo que era lo correcto. Draco conoció a una Hermione muy a parte de la habitual sabelotodo, la chica que él sabía que la castaña era realmente, que se preocupaba por los demás, y que siempre trataba de ayudar, la Hermione que a él le gustaba tanto.

El slytherin se acercó a la castaña, acaricio su mejilla, el único contacto físico que se permitía con ella.

–Gracias por escuchar… y por tratar de entender, Granger. – se levantó y saco su varita. – pero como dije, esto es una guerra, y tú y yo, estamos en bandos enemigos. Esto es por el bien de ambos.- con dolor impreso en sus ojos apunto a la castaña y murmuro un _obliviate, _ocultando sus recuerdos sobre él hasta la próxima vez que se vieran. Draco esperaba que, si eso pasaba, que fuera después de la guerra, después de que el bando de los "buenos" ganara.

El slytherin salió del baño de prefectos, que llevaba ya un rato libre de encantamientos, dispuesto a mandar una lechuza anónima a Potter para que fuera a buscar a Hermione. Y después, de ser posible, dormir un poco. El mundo explotaría mañana, y quería mantener la poca paz que le había dado la castaña. Pensó de nuevo, en que bloquear sus recuerdos no era lo mejor, y espero poder verla para regresarle sus recuerdos cuando todo acabara.

Él no tenía idea, que volvería a verla varios meses después, en compañía de Weasley, un Potter hechizado y custodiada por un montón de carroñeros.

No tenía idea, tampoco, que la castaña hace tiempo había protegido su mente de cualquier encantamiento que pudiera afectarla, alterarla o borrarla.

* * *

_**Hola? **__**alguien llego hasta aquí abajo? **__**jajaja de acuerdo si de verdad hay alguien en algún lugar **__**que haya decidido leer esto solo les pido... sean buenos por favor! es mi primer fic (one-shot, en realidad) de esta hermosa pareja, que esta a nada de convertirse en mi favorita y bueno de verdad me encanta. Así que sí les gustó no les cuesta nada picarle al botoncito que dice **_**Review _y escribirme un comentario, se aceptan criticas, en buena onda por supuesto, y acepto cualquier comentario._**

**_Debo decir, estoy pensando en un segundo capitulo, a pesar de que originalmente tenia planeado que fuera un one-shot. Todo depende de como le vaya con este único capitulo decidiré si escribo un segundo. Depende de ustedes, desde luego._**

**_Otra cosa que debo aclarar, no me he leido los libros de HP (sorry, no me odien :c ) planeo comenzar la saga en estos días así que..._**

**_Nos leemos! _**

**_Citlaa :3_**


End file.
